Heat
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: When you're an animagus, getting in heat is something you can't avoid. Draco/Harry. Smut. Catboy!Draco. Bottom!Draco/Top!Harry, Sub!Draco/Dom!Harry. Reviews appericiated :).
1. Chapter 1

**xInkedInBlood:** A quick little story to kill my writers' block.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor it's characters in any way. Anything you recognize from either the books or movies is owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling and affiliates. This is written for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** When you're an animagus, getting in heat is something you can't avoid.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Probable Warnings:** Smut, PWP, Parseltongue, Top!Harry/Bottom!Draco (For the anime/manga fans: Seme!Harry/Uke!Draco), Slash/Yaoi, Animagus!Draco (or Catboy!Draco or Antromorph!Draco, whichever you prefer.), rimming, seduction and use of other kinds of shameless kinks as far as I'm concerned.

**Heat.**

**Chapter One.**

Draco Malfoy was pissed. His father never told him that _this_ was going to happen!

It was the beginning of Spring, and Draco had a serious problem.

He was an Animagus - No, that's not the problem. The problem was that he was a_ Cat_-Animagus.

Still don't get it?

It's Spring. Animals want to _mate_. In other words, Draco was in heat.

Draco's ears and tail were out for the whole public to see. He had the urge to rub himself all over people, like, all the time. Whenever someone touched him, at least - someone whom appealed to his Animagus-Side, he would purr loudly, rub himself against them...

And mewl. Mewl like a desperate little recently born kitten.

The other Slytherins just made fun of him, and his rubbing, frisking and... assaulting, earned him detention because he knocked his cauldron over. With Potter.

Could his life get any worse?

Apparently, it could. As soon as Potter entered the room, his sweet, musky smell entered Draco's nose. He smelled like sweat, and... Sex?

That made the blonde frown.  
Potter had broken up with the Weaslette and that had caused a huge stir in the Weaselbee's family.

Granger had taken Potter's side, and was currently dating Blaise. Draco had learned to tolerate her, and even grew to like her as a good friend. She was smart and honest, and he appericiated that.

Potter nodded at him, and Draco mewled back at him. He quite gave up on trying to form coherent sentences. Not that if he could, his mind would allow him to; That sexy, arousing smell that seemed to reel right of Potter would have reduced him to whimpers. So in this case, Draco was grateful for his own mewling.

He cleared his throat, trying to say something. "Just had Quidditch practice?" Draco almost purred.

"Yes. How do you know?" Potter asked, a surprised tone in his voice.

"I-I'm in fucking heat, heightened senses and stuff? And it happens to be that I smell sweat and... C-Cum in your scent." Draco replied quietly.

Potter flushed. "Oh..." He murmured, and continued his essay.

... Interesting reaction...

"What are you doing your essay about, Potterrr~?" Draco made sure to purr out the Gryffindor's name.

"... Polyjuice Potion. You?" Potter replied. The tone in Draco's voice surely had effect. Draco went on to playing it innocent.

"Liquid Lust." The blonde said with a sexy smirk.

"How come I have never heard of it?" The Raven asked.

"'Cause I'm it's inventor." Draco paused for a moment. "It works like this; One teensy little drop will make you go crazy with lust, and makes you come after the person you desire the most. It only works if that person desires you too. Blaise and Hermione were my test-subjects. Blaise had erection-problems." He chuckled.

Potter grinned. "Too much info, Malfoy."

"Aww, can't stand to hear about another bloke's cock?" Draco teased.

"I-I can!" Potter protested. "I'm as bend as they come."

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied, snorting.

"Why are _you _so goddamn bold, by the way? You're the one who wants to get taken... Hard." Potter drawled.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't play." Draco pouted.

Potter started rubbing Draco's ears, and soon enough, the blonde was purring loudly. The Gryffindor chuckled low in his throat. He even got as far to stroking down his spine, getting Draco to arch into the touch in instinct. Then, he rubbed his arse, stroking his tail. The small Slytherin let out a loud, desperate mewl.

"A-Ah... St-Stop that..." Draco whimpered pitifully as he completely arched into the touch, arse up and all.

"Nuh-uh-uh. No such thing. _I_ think you're rather enjoying it. Am I right, _Draco?"_ Harry whispered lowly in Draco's ear as he slid behind him into the seat.

Wait.

When did he become Harry?

_'By Salazar's Balls, If he keeps this up, I'm going to come...'_ Draco thought, remembering how sensitive his tail was. He has had a fair share of experimental experiences with it, and soon came to the realisation that it's nerves seemed to be connected straight to his cock.

The Slytherin tried to resist, really. Some examples: He tried to push Saint Potter off, but the speccy git wrapped an muscular arm around Draco's waist, securing him in place and leaving no room for struggle. He tried to maintain resistence, but his body denied him that.

Draco let out a gasp, because at the moment Harry also slid a hand into the blonde's trousers, his body betrayed him.

He came.

Hard.

Screaming.

In Ecstacy.

And Harry milked him out to the last drop, cum splattered all over his hand. This caused Draco to mewl and whimper in afterglow.

His face was flushed scarlet, his lips parted while panting and pupils dialated as his eyes were wide open. Saliva was actually dripping from the blonde's tongue, down his lips, and onto the desk.

Harry grabbed his chin forcefully, and crushed their lips together in a mind-blowing, open-mouthed, wet kiss. Draco moaned softly as their tongues danced around each other, and Harry sucked on his tongue in a sinful way. It caused Draco to lose the last bit of self-control he had left.

He grabbed Harry by his shoulders, and pushed him down against the desk. He stared at the Raven with lust-clouded eyes.

_'I'm going to hate myself so much after this.'_ Draco thought, reconnecting his lips with the Gryffindor.

**End of Chapter One.**

**xInkedInBlood:** Shall I continue? Please review :). Any warnings not fullfilled will come in a following chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**xDemoiselleGothique:** I'm baaaaack, with my old username :D. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my book and school and boyfriend! Please don't kill me! 21 Reviews, 93 Follows and 46 Faves! I feel so loved and guilty for letting you hang for so long. This chapter is dedicated to **VenustusLovesJames**. Love you, Angel! She inspired me for this chapter, so credit is hers!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor it's characters in any way. Anything you recognize from either the books or movies is owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling and affiliates. This is written for fun, not profit.  
**Summary:** When you're an animagus, getting in heat is something you can't avoid.  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.  
**Probable Warnings:** Smut, PWP, Parseltongue, Top!Harry/Bottom!Draco (For the anime/manga fans: Seme!Harry/Uke!Draco), Slash/Yaoi, Animagus!Draco (or Catboy!Draco or Antromorph!Draco, whichever you prefer.), rimming, seduction and use of other kinds of shameless kinks as far as I'm concerned.

* * *

**Heat.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

There had been some wonderful snogging when Professor Snape came in._ 'Wonderful.'_ Harry thought sarcastically. Draco jumped off of him quickly, back in his own seat.

"Since Hagrid has been needing some help with his... _Animals..._ I volunteered to let you two help. Off to the Forbidden Forest, Draco. Potter, stay here for a moment." Snape drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes, and they soon began following Draco's pretty, firm little arse. "Potter. You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into if you sleep with Draco. I'm advising you to keep your hands to _yourself_, for both your own goods." Snape said seriously.

"Bullshit. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." Harry assured him, and followed the blonde.

Snape swore under his breath. "We'll see about that when you're _mated_ to him..." He mumbled sourly.

* * *

"Oi! Malfoy, wait up!" Harry called. "Well, you should walk faster." The feisty little minx snapped at him.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Draco! Where are you?"

Hagrid had explained that Aragog's family needed to be fed since he passed away. Draco hissed at the mention of spiders, changed into his animagus form and had rushed off.

_"M-Meow..."_

Harry looked around. "Draco?"

_"Mew..."_

He looked up. In the tree was a tiny white-blonde kitten who held on a branch for dear life.

"Draco, get down here..." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_"Meow!"_ Draco seemed to protest.

"Are you afraid of heights? You silly little nit..." Harry chuckled breathily. He climbed up in the tree and grabbed the scared little thing, whom now clutched onto him for dear life. Harry got down on his feet, still holding the blonde. "You can change back now."

Draco obeyed. Then came the realisation that he was naked. And Harry had his hands on his arse. Needless to say, Harry threw him against the tree and ravished his lips. Draco whimpered desperately, and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, his arms pinned against the tree, and grinded his cock into Harry's.

"F-Fuhuhuck..." Draco whined, and Harry smirked. "If it's up to me, I will fuck you, yes."

Draco blushed furiously, tail flicking around naughtily as he licked his lips.

"I hate you..." The blonde mumbled.

"No you don't." Harry replied simply. He took his cloak off and laid Draco down on it. He lifted his legs up over his shoulders and smirked at the Slytherin.

"Oh, no no no no no!" The blonde protested, wriggling in Harry's grip. "Oh no, you won't!"

"Oh yes, I will."

Harry pulled Draco closer by his legs, and darted his tongue out to taste his entrance. The blonde made a squeaking, animalistic sound. Harry pressed his tongue against it harder, fully tasting the musky place. He blew cold air against the wetted skin, and Draco cried out. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he had the blonde sobbing in a matter of time.

He licked his lips and placed them against the blonde's arse and _sucked. Hard._

Draco made a choking sound, and Harry simply chuckled. The blonde was so responsive. He thrust his tongue inside slowly, and the Slytherin protested once more. "W-Wa-Wait! St-Stop! Th-That's- _A-Aha~!_ F-Filthy-_ nngh!" _He managed to squeak out.

Harry just hummed in response, and thrust his tongue deeper, licking, sucking and fucking Draco with his tongue. Gradually building up speed, the blonde was sobbing after just 2 minutes of the oral treatment. _"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh..." _He chanted mindlessly.

Harry made sure the blonde didn't cum early, and eventually Draco was so loose that Harry could've put a fucking bottle in the blonde's arse. He undressed himself in top-speed, and positioned himself against the Slytherin's opening.

Draco's eyes we're half-lidded, and Harry could just see how dilated his pupils were. His face was flushed and his hair totally out of control. He was panting with sheer need. _"H-Hurry up~..." _He choked out.

Harry was only too happy to obey to his little kitten's needs.

He thrust inside swiftly, and wondered if the blonde even needed time to adjust after such long stretching. He still felt extremely tight to him.

"Goddamnit, Potter! I will kill you if you don't fucking move this instant!"

Apparently not.

Harry started moving in a slow pace, mesmerized by the way Draco arched his back, moaned, mewled and sighed in pure bliss.

_"Faster."_

"As you wish..." Harry whispered quietly, speeding up his pace. He lifted one of Draco's legs over his shoulder again, leaving the other on the ground.

Damn, the blonde was flexible. Harry was already imagining things to do with such a wonderful, ready, needy and flexible body.

He experimentally pulled out, causing Draco to whine. Harry smirked, thrusting back home. _Hard._

_"FUCK!" _Draco yelled. "Do that again!"

Harry smirked wider, and kept pounding inside Draco's lithe body.

_"Ohfuckyesohgodkeepdoingthat...!"_

Harry could feel his release approaching at fast rate, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Draco..." He growled in warning.

The blonde immediately got what he meant. "M-Me too!" At that moment, Draco came all over his own chest. Harry growled animalistically at the way Draco's arse clenched around his cock, practically forcing him to come. Needless to say, he did. and it was the best orgasm of his entire life.

* * *

"Potter." Snape snapped at the Raven. "Come with me."

"What have I done wrong this time?" Harry asked in annoyance.

Snape didn't answer. He took him up to Dumbledore's office.

Draco sat there, sobbing, clutching his stomach. His hair covered his eyes. "It hurts! It fucking hurts!"

"I know, Draco... It's not your fault..." Snape whispered, stroking his hair gently.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, Potter. I warned you. Have fun taking care of my godson for the rest of your pathetic little life." Snape sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco was in heat when you... Had intercourse with him. You're mated to him." Dumbledore explained kindly.

_"Say what now."_

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **This is the end! I left the ending kind of open, so you can decide what happens. Is Harry happy? Or upset because this was just a one-off? Is Draco angry at him or not? Well! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Please Read This If You Want A Sequel

**xDemoiselleGothique:** Thank you all for being so patient with me. I won't be continuing the story unless you all want a sequel, and I really want to know what you want to see in that sequel. Either review, or PM me with your ideas, and I'll take them in consideration. Yet again, Thank you so much. I love you all. I'm kind of developing my own fanbase! Follow me on Tumblr: xDemoiselleGothique, and on Twitter: xPetitePrincess. And please like my Drarry page: [slash]DrarryTension. Thank you again!


	4. Sequel has been posted

**xDemoiselleGothique:** The sequel has been posted. It's called 'Heating Up'. Have fun!


End file.
